


Disturbed

by SterekWithoutUs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Walked In On, Drabble, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekWithoutUs/pseuds/SterekWithoutUs
Summary: Scott's pretty surprised to find his best friend bent over the counter in the kitchen getting fucked by someone who is very, seriously, definitely not Cora Hale.





	Disturbed

Scott is a little bit more than suspicious of Stiles lately. He’s been acting in a way that’s not totally like himself. And that totally freaks Scott out because, _Nogitsune._ There’s no forgetting that. But Stiles insists that he’s fine, and Scott has no choice but to believe him. Except that’s when Scott notices Stiles’ jeep hanging around the Hale loft. Scott finally puts two-and-two together and realizes that his best bro must be acting weird because he’s in a secret new relationship.

So, Scott does what Scott does best and tries to keep it a secret while accidently letting it slip to the entire pack. One day, the whole gang goes together to the loft for a pack meeting, but they intentionally show up early to show their support for the relationship and those involved. Except, when Scott slides the heavy metal door open, huge grin already in place, it’s not at all what he was expecting. There he is. His very _straight?????!_ best friend bent over the counter in the kitchen getting fucked by someone who is very, seriously, definitely not Cora Hale. (Even though they do share some of the same grumpy features.)

It’s safe to say the whole pack retreats. Quickly. Very quickly. But Scott is kind of frozen in hallway. How could he not have known? He knew he could be pretty dense, but there must’ve been some signs, right? But he’s completely taken aback.

He waits until a few hours have gone by before he swings by the Stilinski house and sees the jeep in the driveway, listening carefully to make sure the sheriff is asleep. He finds Stiles in his room. Sitting at his desk surrounded by huge piles of books and papers. He looks more frantic than usual, but he just smiles at Scott and waves him in. Scott doesn’t know what he expects, but Stiles acting completely oblivious was not it. Scott doesn’t know if he should bring it up? But it’s weird, and he’s not subtle at all so he does. And Stiles brushes him off. Says he was bored? That it was no big deal, and that he’s 100% **not** gay??

Scott knows he’s not the smartest guy in the world, but he also knows his best friend is full of shit. He can see maybe kissing a guy and claiming the straight card, but he saw what was going down in that loft. Stiles had let some dude – no, not just any dude. Big, masculine, hairy, alpha werewolf Derek Hale – literally put his dick in his ass. That seems pretty gay to Scott. But he won’t push it. Because Stiles is adamant, and it even seems like he’s about to get angry.

So, Scott lets it go. He drops the subject, and pretends like he isn’t totally scarred by what he saw or learnt or _smelled._ Days go by and things sort of go back to normal, but they also get a lot weirder.

No one brings up what they saw in the loft in front of Stiles. Mostly because the first time Erica tried to make a joke about knots, Stiles smelled wrong and didn’t speak for the rest of the day. And that left the entire pack very uncomfortably unsettled. But things are mostly normal. If you ignore the fact that Stiles is going out on like, a billion, dates a week. With pretty much every girl in the senior class he can manage to charm.

It’s Isaac who tells Scott about Derek. He’d been so wrapped up worrying about Stiles that he hadn’t thought twice about the other alpha. But Isaac begs him to drop by because apparently Derek is acting even weirder than Stiles. When Scott finally does go to see him, he’s pretty disturbed by what he finds. First off, the whole loft smells wrong. Sad. Even, fragile?? And that’s not all because Derek looks weird. His beard is completely gone and his arms look like he’s skipped his last 100 workout sessions. He’s not wearing any leather or even anything black. He’s wearing a comfy-looking knit sweater. _With thumb holes_. For anyone else, that may be considered normal. But Derek? This is basically enough info to convince Scott that the alpha has in fact been replaced by a pod person.

Scott tries to talk to him. Even brings up Stiles. But the second he does, he regrets it. Because Derek doesn’t yell or scream or even get angry. He just sighs and looks defeated. He tells Scott that he’s fine. That it didn’t mean anything. That it was just a convenient fuck. Only Scott believes him even less than he believed Stiles. Because Derek’s not even trying to be convincing.

Scott decides it’s time for an intervention when Stiles announces his 456th date of the week is going to be with none other than Malia Hale. Derek’s younger cousin. That really pushes Scott over the edge. Because even if he never really liked the guy, Scott feels sorry for Derek. The guy is clearly heart broken. And knowing that Stiles is going on a bunch of dates with other people can’t feel good. But his cousin? That’s just cruel overkill, and Stiles has to know it.

So, as soon as lacrosse practice lets out that day and all of the guys slowly start trickling out of the locker room, Scott corners him.

“It’s okay if you’re gay. No one cares. We all just love you, and we want you to be happy.”

Scott expected the rebuttal, but he wasn’t quite prepared for the hurt, ice cold gaze he gets in return.

“I’m not gay.”

And they go back and forth for a while. Scott trying to be supportive without pushing too hard and Stiles not giving an inch. Scott didn’t want to have to guilt trip him, but he really doesn’t see any other choice. So, he brings up Derek. Something that’s been a total no-no since that day in the loft. He tells Stiles that he’s being cruel. That even though he doesn’t exactly love the guy, Derek’s been through enough. He doesn’t deserve to be jerked around and played with. That even if Stiles didn’t want to go out with him, he should at least do the decent thing and not go out with his cousin. And not post every single one of his dates all over social media. It’s just not cool.

For once, Stiles seems confused by the stuff Scott is saying. Like he can’t figure out why Scott would be defending Derek. And he says as much.

“Derek doesn’t care who I go out with. You’ve got it all wrong.”

And Scott tells him that he doesn’t have it wrong. Because he spoke to Derek himself. He saw what a mess he’d been with his own two eyes. How upset. Dejected even. And Stiles seems like he doesn’t know what to do with that. Like the information just can’t compute.

“But he’s not gay?”

And Scott honestly almost laughs in his face. How could his best friend – his genius-level, intelligent best friend – be so, so, so oblivious. That was usually Scott’s job.

“Dude.”

So, Scott relays the awkward conversation he’d had with Derek about sexual fluidity in born wolves. About mating and instincts. And Stiles seems to deflate and deflate the more Scott goes on until he’s finally looking like the last shriveled, deflated balloon 2 weeks after the party ended.

That doesn’t stop Scott though. Because his best friend needs to know. He needs to stop all of the pretending because it’s hurting Derek which is hurting the pack. And it’s hurting Stiles which hurts Scott.

He hammers in the final nail when he tells Stiles what’s really wrong with Derek. How he told Scott the one thing about the evening had been haunting him. The smell. The smell of absolute and total shame that Stiles had been wearing the moment the pack walked out the loft. The embarrassment and utter humiliation he could tell the boy felt at having been caught with him. While he’s talking, slowly just above a whisper, Stiles begins to cry. And Scott lets him. He lets him cry all over his shoulder until he can’t possibly cry anymore. Lets him get out all of the feelings he’s been suppressing and just sob. Like the best bro he is, Scott just holds him and waits. When the tears finally dry and his face is puffy and red, Stiles asks him.

“What do I do now?”

Scott tells him.

“Go to him. Tell him the truth.”

“But what if he hates me? I’ve been such a dick.”

“Derek doesn’t hate you. He couldn’t possibly.”

Scott watches Stiles go as he climbs into his jeep and pulls out of the school parking lot, turning in the direction of the loft. It isn’t until about 3 days later that he finally decides enough is enough and he goes to check on his best friend in person. To make sure he made it out alive with all of his limbs intact.

That’s when, for the second time in less than two months, he walks in on his best friend being bent over some kind of sturdy surface. He wonders what his life has turned into when, instead of feeling disturbed, he only feels a huge well of pride and love for the happiness that his best friend has managed to find.

Okay, well maybe he’s a little disturbed. But that’s a whole different story.


End file.
